Always and forever
by Hellomoto22
Summary: This is the KukaixKairan scene from chapter 17 of Smallvillegirl2's The Secret Life of Amu rewritten into an M. And yes I have permission from Smallvillegirl2 and UnderSeaFlower to do so. Its rather sweet i think! R&R plz


**Yo this is Hellomoto22 back with a new M. I'm very happy Smallvillegirl2 let me write this and i'm happy UnderSeaFlower is alright with it too. This was just something i wanted to do And yes I gave it a title. Oh and if you didn't read Smallvillegirl2's The Secret Life of Amu then Kairan is an OC paired with Kukai. Kairan is UnderSeaFlower's OC. On to the story!  
**

**

* * *

**_**Always and forever**_

Kukai led Kairan out of the ballroom. She followed all the while with a small blush plastered on her face. She didn't know how far he was planning to take this but frankly she didn't care. She loved Kukai with all her being and she wouldn't mind giving all of herself to him. He led her into a vacant room. She walked inside and gazed around the room with her back facing Kukai.

" Are we allowed to be in here?" She asked.

" Yeah. I rented the room." Kukai said locking the door behind him.

Kairan turned to face him. He stood at the door with his famous smile planted on his face. He walked up to her and placed his lips on hers. They kissed for what seemed like forever then the broke apart to breath. After they caught they're breathe they started back up. This time Kairan felt something wet slid across her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and allowed his tongue entrance. His tongue went to hers then they began a battle for dominance.

Kukai started to back up towards the bed. Kairan followed willingly. They never broke there kiss as the made it to the bed. Kukai turned Kairan around and gently pushed her onto the bed. There kiss broke for a second then Kukai was laying on top over her, careful not to crush her with his weight, and began to kiss her again.

His lips were all over the place. From her lips to her jaw bone and down her neck. He kissed her nose and her eyelids and her forehead then back to her lips. Kairan felt his hands go behind her and start untying her dress. She smiled into the kiss and began unbuttoning his tuxedo jacket and his dress shirt after that. She took off the tie and threw it into a random corner of the room. Kukai was still trying to undo the back of her dress. He had stopped kissing her in order to concentrate on untying the dress. Kairan giggled then helped him. Kukai smiled at her then looked deeply into her eyes.

" Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

To answer him, Kairan crushed her lips on his. She felt him smile even more as she kissed him. She had already unbuttoned both his shirt and his jacket but they were still on his body. She slid them off his shoulders and tossed them in a corner. Kukai brought his hands up to Kairan's shoulder and began to slide off her dress when his cell phone rang. Kukai groaned. He thought he had shut it off.

" Answer it. It may be important. We can continue where we were in a bit." Kairan said with a smile.

Kukai smiled back but shook his head.

" Nothing is as important as you." Kukai responded placing his lips to her's once again.

Kairan kissed back with as much passion as she could. Kukai started sliding off the straps of her dress. Once they had fallen free from her arms Kairan pulled the dress off her body. Now she was left only in her underwear. Kukia released her lips and smiled at her. Kairan gave a weak smile back and then reached for the button of his pants. She undid the button and then unzipped the zipper. Kukai tugged his pants off and was left in just his boxers. Their lips met again but this time Kukai trailed kisses all the way down to her chest. He stopped at the edge of her bra. He looked up for reassurance. Kairan nodded and he uncliped her bra. He took it off her and threw it with the rest of their clothes.

Kukai turned back to her and began to kiss around her left breast. Kairan let out a small moan then gasped as Kukai licked her nipple. Kukai trailed his tongue around her nipple and the he kissed around it. Kairan felt the pleasure move through her body like electricity. Kukai moved his mouth from her left breast to her right and gave it the same treatment. Kairan continued to release moans every so often. Once Kukai was done he trailed kisses down her stomach to her pantie line. He started to pull off her panties and was relived that Kairan didn't try to stop him. Once they were off Kukai stared at her in all her glory. Kairan blushed and tried to cover herself.

" Don't. You're beautiful." Kukai said grabbing her wrist.

Kairan gave a small smile and placed her arms on either side of her body. She looked at his hansom face then lower to his muscled chest. She placed her hands on his chest and traced out his muscles. She moved lower and reached his boxers. She could see his bulge and she smiled. She removed his boxers and gazed at his member. Kairan looked up to her boyfriend's face and saw a hint of red on his cheeks. Kairan pulled him down and began to kiss him furiously. Kukai's hands trailed to her wasit and then stopped. He pulled out of the kiss making Kairan frown.

" Just give me a sec." Kukai said.

He hopped off the bed and grabbed something out of his pocket. Kairan heard him open something. She then understood what he was doing. He came back and kissed her lightly before positioning himself in front of her opening. He looked up at her and she nodded. Kukai smiled and pushed into her. Kairan cried out a bit then Kukai stopped before her barrier.

" I know this will hurt a bit." Kukai mumbled.

" It's alright." Kairan said.

Kukai smiled then thrust into her, breaking her barrier. Kairan held back a scream but it didn't stop the tears from falling. Kukai stayed still, kissing the tears away, and waited until she told him to continue. After a minute her tears stopped falling and she allowed Kukai to continue. He started at a slow pace. Thrusting in and out in a slow rhythm. Kairan felt a tiny bit of pain still but then she felt the pleasure hit her like a wave. She moaned as he continued to thrust into her. She needed more and told him to go faster. Kukai happily obliged. His movements became faster and Kairan shouted out her pleasure. Finally she felt herself reaching her peak.

" Kukai....I'm gonna..." Kairan said then emitted another moan of delight.

" I know. I am too." Kukai said.

He thrust a few more times before they hit their peaks.

" KUKAI." Kairan screamed.

" KAIRAN." He cried.

When their orgasms had finished Kukai pulled himself out of Kairan.

" I love you." Kairan said, cuddling up to her lover.

" I love you too. Always and forever." Kukai said.

* * *

**So there you are. Its not so bad i suppose. Its actually rather sweet if you ask me. I could have made it WAY worse but then I thought UnderSeaFlower might kill me so I decided against it. Please, tell me what you think.**


End file.
